


Black-Eyed Beauty

by halequeencora (weird533)



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Demon Cora Hale, Demon Stiles Stilinski, Demon!Stiles, F/M, Stora, Supernatural Elements, coriles - Freeform, demon!cora, demon!stora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weird533/pseuds/halequeencora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guy was drenched in blood and looked at her with the creepiest smile. "Oh look. A cute little dog, I always wanted a dog." Cora didn't understand what he was talking about but she was terrified. She had seen a lot of things but there was something that wasn't right and she could feel it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is no demon!cora stuff. Hopefully I don't screw it up to bad. Self beta'd so leave comments and let me know what you think.

Stiles had been having a hard time since the whole dying thing. He'd been having nightmares and he just didn't feel the same. He hadn't told anyone about it except for Cora. They'd been talking a lot and he liked her but she left with Derek and it had been about a month since she said goodbye to him.

She hadn't told Stiles she was coming back, mostly because if something happened she could back out of it easily. Cora didn't know how she felt about Stiles exactly but she cared about him. Derek understood what was going on and had let her go on the condition that she stay in touch and stay alive. She had planned on doing both but was still reluctant to leave, he didn't have the best track record and she worried about him.

Cora parked the motorcycle that Derek had got her across the street. It was the middle of the night so she didn't think knocking on the door and waking up his dad would go well. She walked around back expecting to see his window dark but it wasn't. Cora could hear him pacing around his room making a series of frustrated sounds. She jumped to the roof and slid the window open quietly but didn't enter his room right away. Instead she waited for a second and watched him pace.

He couldn't sleep again, another stupid nightmare. The more he had them the more creepy they got and this one was just to disturbing to even try and go back to sleep. His eyelids were getting heavy and he paced around his room for about twenty minutes to stay awake. The more he paced though the more tired he got so he finally just gave up and fell back on his bed covering his eyes with his hand.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" 

Cora was a bit disappointed when he didn't jump up. She crawled through the window and walked over to his bed with her arms folded. He didn't respond to her or even look at her. He was scared that if he looked then he see what he saw in the last nightmare or he'd see nothing, and he couldn't decide which one scared him most.

"I drive all the way back her on a motorcycle to see if you're okay the least you could do is look at me Stiles." He still didn't believe that it was her. His heart started racing when he thought of what he might see if he took his hand away from his face. Cora heard his heart accelerate and started to get worried. "Hey Stilinski!" She grabbed his arm and shook it.

Stiles jumped up nearly hit Cora until she took a step away from the bed. "Cora?" He was shocked to see her but happy and threw his arms around her. "You have no idea how good it is to see you."

After getting over the initial shock she hugged him back. "Things must be worse than I thought." He pulled away and sat back down on the bed. "Wanna tell me more about these nightmares?" Cora kicked off her boots and sat next to him with her legs crossed. "It's a long and complicated story." He sighed running his finger through his hair.

He had dark circles under his eyes and he was paler than she remembered. It made her feel uneasy seeing him like that. "You can tell me about it all day tomorrow then. We'll play hooky but now you look like you're in desperate need of sleep."

"I'm fine Cora."

"That line might play well with the masses but not with me. I'm a Hale after all. Now sleep, I'll stand guard against the things that go bump in the night." She pushed him down on the bed and threw a cover over him. 

"Thanks for coming back." He yawned before drifting off to sleep. Cora took his place pacing and looking around the room at the posters and the pictures he had. She glanced through the music on his computer and was amused by how much of it they had in common.

A few times he would toss around and his heart would speed up a bit. She'd sit next to him and hold his hand to let him know that she was still there. 

Dawn was coming and Cora knew his dad would be up soon so she went downstairs and started a pot of coffee. The sheriff was filled in on all the supernatural things in town including the Hales, but she didn't know how he'd react to seeing her in his kitchen. After pouring herself a cup and she sat down at the table keeping an ear out for Stiles. 

The sheriff smelled the coffee and stumbled down the stairs expecting to see Stiles. "Whoa! What the hell?"

"Morning Sheriff. I made coffee." 

After getting over the mini heart attack he walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup. "I'm still relatively new to all this werewolf stuff so I guess no one told me about the breaking in an entering at all hours of the day. I thought you and your brother left." 

She smiled as she took a sip of her coffee. "For the record I didn't break in. Stiles let me in a few hours ago and we did leave, I just came back to help Stiles." 

"Is it the nightmares?" Cora didn't say anything but her look confirmed it for him. "He wont talk to me about it so if you could get through to him, more power to you. Thanks for the coffee, I'm going to go get ready for work." A half an hour later he came back down in his uniform with the empty cup. "I take it he's not going to school?"

"Nope."

"I'll call the school when I get to the station. Keep him out of trouble and you two...just don't...if you're gonna..."He stumbled over trying to find the right words to say and Cora just laughed at the awkward direction the conversation started to take.

"I got it Sheriff my mom gave the 'The Talk' when I was nine. Trust me she wasn't one to sugar coat things."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you later then." He said nodding to her before heading for the door.

Cora popped a couple waffles in the toaster and wrapped them in a napkin. She sat on the couch and turned on the tv to some horror movie that was playing. The smell of rotten eggs came out of nowhere and hit her in the face making her spit out the piece of waffle she just put in her mouth. She got up to check the eggs in the kitchen but realized the smell was coming from outside. She walked out and saw a guy walking down the street and into the woods, the smell of rotten eggs and blood radiating off of him. She stepped onto the porch to get a better look when he turned and saw her.

The guy was drenched in blood and looked at her with the creepiest smile. _"Oh look. A cute little dog, I always wanted a dog."_ Cora didn't understand what he was talking about but she was terrified. She had seen a lot of things but there was something that wasn't right and she could feel it. A dark cloud of smoke came out of his mouth and pooled in the air right above her. Before she could react the cloud took her over, blinding and paralyzing her.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles was expecting to see Cora still in his room but she wasn't. For a second he thought that the whole thing was a hallucination brought on by his lack of sleep but then he heard the TV on. He wiped the sleep away from his face before heading downstairs. The door was wide open and Cora was standing on the porch.

"Did my dad see you?" He yawned and stretched. 

Cora heard his voice but she was trapped and couldn't move or talk. "Yeah. I made him coffee and told him I was keeping you out of school today. He's cool with it." It was her voice but she didn't say it. She had no control and it felt like she was surrounded by darkness even though she could see everything.

"Why are you standing outside?"

"Just needed some fresh air. How'd you sleep?" She walked inside and closed the door behind her. 

Stiles sat down on the couch and picked up one of her waffles. "Okay. Nightmare free, I guess I can thank you for that." 

"You could, but you know what they say. Actions speak louder than words." She sat down next to him, closer than she usually would. Stiles was taken back and didn't know how to respond, he couldn't tell if she was serious of if she was testing him. 

He shifted on the couch fully aware of her body inching closer to his. "Wha-what action should...did you have in m-mind?" 

Their face were inches from each other and Stiles knew she could hear his heart racing. "Buy me breakfast?" She raised her eyebrow and leaned away from him. There was something different in the way she moved but Stiles couldn't pin point it. He took a deep breath to focus and cleared his throat. 

"Frozen waffles not doing it for you?" Cora shook her head playfully, eyeing him in a way that made him feel like he was completely naked. "I'll go take a shower and then we can go." He got up quickly and scrambled up the stairs to his room to grab some clothes.

She waited at the bottom of the stairs until she heard the shower running and went back outside. The body of the guy in the grey suit was on the ground next to a tree and very dead. She easily dragged his bloody body deeper into the woods.

"What to do with you Gary? Lets spice things up a little more in this town." She could hear people heading towards her so dumped him on the middle of a trail and headed back to the house. Stiles was just getting out of the shower so she quickly washed the blood off of her hands.

Inside the darkness Cora fought against nothing. There was no wall to bang on, no glass to break. She could see and feel everything but she had no control of what she was doing. She screamed and yelled at it but the thing just laughed at her.

 _How cute is he? You bagged a nice one didn't you Cora?_ The voice echoed in her head. She felt like she was behind a two way mirror, she fought every move and every word for control but nothing. The way it talked about Stiles pissed her off even more.

 **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?** Cora yelled at the thing that was controlling her body. It laughed at her and Cora caught a glimpse of its mind and could see all the things it had done. 

She knew what she was dealing with now but part of her still didn't believe it. Laura told her a story about them once but everyone knew the story was a joke to scare the little kids. Cora knew that about the different Fae, and witches, she'd even heard a few things about ghost but Demons weren't real, they couldn't be.

_I'm the new you Cora. Don't worry later we can have some fun._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stiles drove to the nearest fast food place and they barely made it before breakfast was over. He definitely knew something was up with Cora, she laughed a lot at the things he said, she ate like she'd been starving, when they got in the jeep she kicked off her boots and put her feet on the dashboard. It was weird for her to act so normal but he didn't say anything. 

"So these nightmares you've been having? What the deal?" She asked sipping the last of her orange juice.

"Uhh...it's kinda stupid but I keep seeing people die...like my dad, Scott, Lydia....you." 

"I hope I died in a cool way?" He didn't expect her to say something like that. She had been so serious about it last night but now she was acting like it was a joke.

"Are you..." Before he could finish his phone rang, it was his dad. "Hey dad what's up?

"Where are you? I sent a deputy to the house."

Stiles could hear the panic in his voice and started to worry. "Cora and I went to get some food. What's going on?"

"There was a body found in the woods and blood close to the house."

He pulled over to the side of the road and stopped the car. "A body? What do you mean? Do you think it could be a werewolf?"

"I don't know Stiles. I just got here but there's a lot of blood. You two should just stay away from house for a while just in case who or what did this is still hanging around. I'll call you when we clear the area." His dad hung up before Stiles could argue or press him for more information.

"Maybe you should go see Scott." 

"Why? We don't know if it was a werewolf or not."

Cora leaned down and put her boots back on. "Yet. If it is he should know. Besides I need to talk to Peter about something." She opened the door and hopped out. "I'll meet up with you later."

"Do you need a ride?" 

"No I'll run. Keep your window unlocked for me." She smiled at him before closing the door and disappearing into the woods. He took a second before starting the jeep back up and driving away. Something didn't feel right but he didn't know what it was.

Instead of driving to school to find Scott he drove to Deaton's office.

She had no intention of going to Peter's. She wondered around the woods for a while before heading back towards town and stopping in a convenience store. It was pretty much empty with the exception of a few teenage boys skipping school and playing on an old video game in the back and a guy looking completely bored behind the counter. She walked to the back past the boys at the video game, instantly grabbing their attention, and picked a soda. She smiled at them as she headed for the counter. 

"Let me get a pack of Newports too."

The guy looked up from his gamer magazine with a eyebrow raised. "ID?" She grinned at him and pulled a twenty from her back pocket sliding it over to him. He was unfazed by the bribe or the seductive smile and went back to his magazine. "One dollar for the soda your change is nineteen dollars." He said with a flat voice opening the register and counting nineteen dollars. He slid the money to her and went back to his magazine.

"Maybe your right. I've heard those things will kill you. But then again, so could I." When he looked up her and froze, her eyes were completely black and she had a sinister grin. She grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him over the counter so fast that he hadn't even seen her move. One second he was behind the counter and the next he was on the floor with her on top of him. 

The boys in the back just stared and watched in horror as she ripped out his throat. The site of the blood snapped them out of their trance and all three of them rushed for the door but she was faster then them. She blocked the door, blood sprayed across her face and dripping from her claws, her eyes completely black and teeth exposed. One of the boys let out a terrified scream and started to run for the back door but she caught him by the back of his neck and snapped it like a tooth pick. 

The others were horrified and tried to run too but they didn't get very far. She grabbed one and threw him though the glass door, his head slammed on the ground and blood pooled around his head scattering around the shards of glass. 

The last one ran out the back door while she was distracted. She didn't follow him right away, instead she walked behind the counter and grabbed a pack of cigarettes, a lighter and the security camera tape from the VCR. He ran hard and fast into the woods trying to put as much distance as he could between him and the store. She caught up to him quickly and pinned him against a nearby tree. 

"P-Please...d-dont...."

"Ugh don't beg its unbecoming. Here I'll give you a chance to come up with something witty for your last words." She grinned but he was to scared to say anything. "Nothing? Really? Well if you insist..." With her free hand she sliced him open letting blood pour down onto the ground, he let out a bone chilling scream through the woods. She left him there and walked back to Stiles' house.

The cops were gone so she climbed through the window into Stiles' room where Cora had left her bag with a change of clothes. She washed the blood off in the bathroom and put the new clothes on.

 _"You truly need a sense of style Cora. These clothes are a little depressing. What do you say we go shopping later?"_ Cora was traumatized. She kept seeing the bodies and feeling her hands tear through their flesh. It scared her how easy it was to kill them. _"Oh relax, you'll get over it. You were bound to kill someone one day. You don't have the strength, the claws and the teeth for nothing Cora. I'm doing you a favor and I'll do you an even bigger favor later."_

She walked back to the room and threw the bloody clothes back in the bag. She looked around the room and laid on the bed. _"I could definitely do some damage on the bed. What do you think Cora?"_

 **STAY AWAY FROM HIM!** Cora was surprised at her reaction, the thought of this thing around Stiles made her crazy. _"Feisty. Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt him. Trust me he'll be grateful."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr (halequeencora.tumblr.com)
> 
> Still figuring things out. Contact me if you have any cool ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cat is out of the bag but what now?

Stiles had text Scott to meet him at Deaton's after school. When Stiles got to Deaton's his dad was already there. For a second he thought of turning around but decided to go inside to see if he could find anything out. 

When he walked in his dad was heading out and when he saw Stiles he was definitely unhappy. "What are you doing here? Where's Cora?"

"She had something to do. I came here to talk to Deaton, why are you here? Is this about the body found this morning?"

"I'll let Deaton fill you in. I've got to get back to the station. When I know something, you'll know something." He patted Stiles on the shoulder before getting in his cruiser and driving away. 

Stiles turned his attention to Deaton, who had went to the back and was working on a dog. "Well? What happened?"

"I'm not exactly sure." He said picking the dog up and putting him in a cage. "There were two bodies found this morning but they weren't killed by a werewolf."

He leaned over the metal table across from Deaton."Well that's good...I guess. It means we don't have anymore crazy werewolves running around again." 

"Maybe but it might be something worse."

"Something like wh..." Before Stiles could finish Scott walked in looking pale. "What happen? Why do you look like that?"

"I just passed by the convenience store on my way here. Something killed three people."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They called everyone to meet at the clinic; Aiden, Lydia, Ethan, Allison, and Issac. Stiles had left Cora a message to meet them.

"Is Cora back? Is Derek with her?" Scott asked overhearing Stiles' message.

Stiles felt a bit awkward and didn't want to tell Scott why she had come back. "Uhh....no it's just her."

Issac and Allison walked in with Ethan behind them. "Just who?" Isaac asked leaning against the wall.

"Um...Cora."

Isaac straightened up and took a step forward."She's back? Where is she?"

"I'm not sure I just left her a message. Where are Lydia and Aiden?" He asked looking around.

"Right here." Lydia walked in holding hands with Aiden. "So what is it this time?" 

They all stood around while Scott and Stiles explained everything that happened. 

"So we have two bodies found this morning. The first guy's blood is all over the second guy but we don't know how the second guy died yet but it happened in the woods by Stiles' house and the body was dragged away." Isaac said making sure that they were getting everything.

"Then we have three guys killed at the store and whoever did it took the security tape. This seems like two totally different situations." Ethan added. 

Allison pulled out her laptop and pulled up the beastiary so they could narrow down what was going on if it wasn't another werewolf. "Scott did you see anything else when you passed the store? Smell anything?"

He just shook his head. "It just smelled like rotten eggs or something and all I could see were cops." 

Stiles' phone buzzed with a text from Cora letting him know that her motorcycle wont start and asking him to come pick her up. "I'm going to go get Cora. I'll be back."

"When did she get here?" Isaac asked.

"Last night. Why?"

He shrugged. "Are you two...?"

Stiles rolled his eyes and headed for the door without answering him. He didn't know what was going on with him and Cora, he liked her...a lot but he wasn't exactly sure if she liked him. And the last thing he needed was to be rejected by the one person he could talk to about everything.

When he got home she was waiting for him by the front door with a smile on her face. "Did you talk to Peter?"

She hopped in the passenger side. "Nope I couldn't find him. C'mon you can fill me in on the way." 

Stiles filled her in on what was going on and she just nodded occasionally to seem like she was listening but she wasn't. She already knew everything and the thought of it made her want to smile but she held back.

_I can't wait to meet the rest of this gang of werewolves, a hunter, and a banshee. They sound like fun._

**I smelled you when you were outside. What makes you think they won't smell you when you're right next to them?**

_Oh honey that's what the extra douse of body spray was for. And besides even if they do smell it doesn't mean anything to a group of stupid teenagers who don't know any better. You're a werewolf and you still thought I was a fairy tale. Just sit tight and enjoy the ride sweetie._

Stiles looked over and something didn't feel right. "Hey you okay? You seem a bit... I don't know."

She chuckled. "Well if you don't know then how am I supposed to know? I'm fine Stiles, actually I'm better than fine I feel really good."

She looked over and smiled at him but it was different. Stiles had only seen Cora smile maybe twice but this wasn't like either of them but he didn't say anything. They got back to the clinic and everyone was still brainstorming.

Isaac smiled at her. "Hey Cora." 

"Hey! What's the deal? Any idea's on what's going on in this town this time?" She walked around the table and hopped on the counter.

No one knew where to start so they were all just throwing out ideas from the beastiary. She just sat and watched at they shot down each creature and scenario. Stiles had called his dad so they could find out how the people in the store died but it wasn't very helpful. 

"What about you Cora? Can you think of anything?" Scott asked. 

She had barely been listening and when she did it took a lot not to laugh. "Sounds like a werewolf to me." she shrugged

"What werewolf uses a knife? The first guy was stabbed like forty times and we still don't even know what happened to the second guy." Allison said trying to shut down the theory.

She hopped off the counter and stood on the circle with everyone else. "Right but the four guys at the store scream werewolf. And who says werewolves have to use claws. Maybe they were experimenting there isn't always a rhyme or a reason for that matter."

"Three." Lydia said correcting her. "You said four guys, there were only three."

She had forgot that the cops hadn't found the one she left in the woods yet but played it off. "Right, three sorry. But not everyone kills for revenge, or power some people just like it. It's fun to them like a game."

They all looked at her blank expression and were creeped out by how right she was. "Doc got anything a little less creepy and depressing?"

"Actually I think I do." He pulled out a large wooden box that had words written across the side.

Lydia read it and looked at him quizzically. "Didn't take you for the religious type." Everyone looked at her because of course they didn't read Latin and no one knew what she was talking about. "It's Latin for 'by Christ'. _Christo._ "

Stiles saw Cora flinch slightly out but figured it was nothing. Deaton had saw it too and pulled an old flash from the box and put it in the middle of the table. Everyone looked around not knowing exactly what was happening. Stiles looked over at Cora who looked completely uninterested and was picking at her nails.

Scott was the first to say anything."Uhh, Deaton you do know that all of us are underage so if this is some kind of test..." 

"It is a test but not the kind you're thinking about." Deaton said picking the flash back up and twisting off the cap.

"Then wha..." Before Scott could finish Deaton threw the contents of the flask at all of them, soaking them with what looked like plain water.

Lydia let out a surprised yelp and they were all stunned by the act but Cora wailed in pain and clutched at her face. Her skin started smoking where the water had made contact with her face and neck. 

Stiles ran to her side furious and panicked. "CORA! What the hell was that Deaton!" 

No one knew what to do and they all looked at Deaton for an explanation. "Stiles get away from her." He said through his teeth.

"Are you crazy?! After you just..." Stiles' voice faded away when he realized that Cora's screams of pain had turned into laughter. 

She was still clutching her face, which wasn't smoking any more, and looked directly at Deaton with different eyes. They were crazed and angry and it didn't help that she was laughing hysterically. 

When she stopped laughing she pushed her hair out of her face and took a deep breath. _"What gave me away? It's because I'm more fun than Cora isn't it? The girl really has no personality."_

Lydia wiped the water from her face and looked between both Deaton and Cora. "Okay, what in hell is going on?" She had asked what everyone else was thinking.

_"Not so much in Hell anymore honey."_ Stiles stepped away from her, he didn't knew exactly what was going on but he knew that this wasn't Cora and suddenly a lot of things made sense.

"Cora's been possessed." Deaton finally said letting them all in.

Ethan's and Aiden's eyes got wide. "There's no way. Demons don't..." 

She held up her hand to cut Ethan off. _"You'd think the werewolves would be a little more informed when it comes to things like this. I can guarantee that I do in fact exist."_ She blinked her eyes and they went from being Cora's usual brown to completely black. _"Well I'd loved to stay and chat but this party is getting a bit boring."_ She sidestepped Isaac, who was staring in disbelief, and headed for the door.

Allison pulled out a knife and blocked her. "You're not going to kill anyone else." 

She chuckled at the sight of the little hunter. _"I suppose this is you trying to scare me? Little girl you're in way over your head. What are you going to do? Kill me? Go ahead, stab me, shoot me because you can't kill me. Now be a good girl and move out of my way._

Allison didn't move, she put on a brave face but she was scared. Suddenly the knife flew out of her hand and landed across the room. The box that was on the table crashed into the wall causing a small book to fall out of it. 

She pushed past Allison and picked the book up. _I take it you need this little thing to send me back? Looks like you should have made a copy._ She looked directly at Deaton. _"Wear red at my next party."_ She started chuckled and turned to the door way but stopped and looked back. _"That's what the other guest will be wearing, and who knows, maybe I'll make one of you my guest of honor."_ She gave them an evil smirk before leaving and disappearing into the woods.

No one knew what to do or what to say. None of them had expecting something like this. "What are we supposed to do now?" Isaac finally asked. 

"We have to find a way to stop her from killing more people." Scott answered while looked over at Stiles, who was still in shock. "Deaton what do you know about Demons?"


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles was pissed. Deaton didn't know much about Demons, he didn't know how to track them or how to stop them. Apparently the only thing that did know something was the book that had left with the Demon possessing Cora. "How could you not know anything? This is ridiculous, we're wasting time!"

Scott walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Stiles calm down."

"Calm down?" He shrugged off Scott's hand and stepped back. "We've been sitting here chasing our own tails for an hour while that thing is running around doing God-knows-what in Cora's body."

"What do you expect us to do exactly?" Aiden asked. "We don't know what we're up against here." 

Stiles ran his fingers through his hair and huffed. He felt responsible and had to fix it. "We have to do something. We can't just sit here and let more people die."

Allison typed something on her laptop that was sitting on the table. "I can track her cell phone if she still has it. We can keep track of her until we figure out how to deal with this. I just need her number." Stiles walked over and typed Cora's cell into the computer and waited as Allison typed in more stuff. "I got it. She's heading towards..." her voice trailed off and she looked around. "The hale house."

Stiles shook his head trying to comprehend what she said but it didn't add up."That doesn't make any sense. There's no one there."

"I'll go check it out." Scott said turning towards the door.

"We'll go with you." Aiden nodded toward Ethan. "Can't pass up the chance to take on an actual Demon." The three of them walked out and got on their motorcycles and headed into the house.

"The rest of us are supposed to just wait around?" Stiles had started pacing and biting at his nails still frustrated that he didn't know what to do, that no one knew what to do. Allison and Lydia kept looking through the Beastiary for something that could help and Deaton had disappeared in the back. 

Lydia walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "You like her don't you? Cora."

"What? That's ridiculous, we're just friends." He wasn't sure if he was lying or not. Were they just friends? Sure she was beautiful and sexy and totally badass but she was more than that to Stiles. "She came back to help me with something."

Lydia looked at him skeptically like she didn't believe him but she just nodded and smiled. 

Allison pulled her eyes away from the computer screen when her phone buzzed."I just got a text from Scott. It says they caught her scent near the loft. They're heading there now." 

Isaac walked next to her and looked at the text. "Maybe she just left her phone at the hale house to throw us off." 

"You and I should meet them there in case they need help." Allison grabbed her bad and Isaac nodded at her.

They started to walk out when Stiles jumped in front of them. "I'm coming too."

"No Stiles. You need to stay here and help Lydia. There might be something we missed in the Beastiary" Allison looked at him sympathetically. Her mouth said one thing but he knew what she was saying. 'You can't go because you'll get hurt.'

He didn't say anything or try and stop them because he thought they were right. He walked over to the computer with Lydia and tried to help her but he felt useless. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**What the hell are you planning?**

_"Relax Cora. This will be fun...well it'll be fun for me anyway."_ She stopped by the hale house and tossed Cora's phone through one of the windows before heading to Derek's old loft. At the clinic she had swiped Scott's phone and used it to text Allison knowing it would draw her there.

Sure enough a few minutes after sending the message she heard Allison's car pull up outside and could hear them both.

"Looks like we beat them here. C'mon lets go." 

Isaac got a bad feeling about the whole thing and shook his head. "Maybe we should wait for them."

"C'mon Isaac." Allison rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand and pulled him into the building and up into the elevator.

It smelled like rotten eggs and Isaac could hear her heart beat close by. He looked over at Allison with his glowing yellow eyes. She nodded to him and held her crossbow. When they opened the door there was a wooden chair sitting in the middle of the room with no sign of her but Isaac could smell her everywhere.

 _"You hunters are so predictable. You really do have the biggest egos, bigger than mine even."_ She walked out into the open with a sinister smirk and her eyes completely black. _" Isaac! I sure do love to put on a show but you aren't wearing red. No matter Allison is the guest of honor tonight. Why don't you come have a seat?"_

"Go to Hell." Allison aimed and released an arrow from her crossbow but it just flew into the wall not even coming close to it's target.

She picked up the chair and took a couple steps towards them, still smiling. _"Been there done that. Maybe you haven't grasped the concept of the whole Demon thing yet honey."_ Isaac lunged at her but she flung her arm and he flew across the room and slammed into the wall. _"Nice try pup but we have to wait until the other guest get here._  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There was nothing at the Hale house except for Cora's cell phone. They were going to head back to the clinic when Aiden called Lydia to tell her what they found.

"What?" Aiden grabbed Scott and stopped him from getting on his bike. "Allison got a text from you. Her and Isaac are at Derek's old loft waiting for us."

"I never tex...It's a trap." Scott took off running into the woods towards the loft knowing he could run fast than his bike. Aiden and Ethan were right behind him the whole way. They spotted Allison's car and went inside. When they got there Allison was sitting in a chair and Isaac was in the corner unconscious.

Scott saw that she had her claws around Allison's throat and stopped. _"Welcome to the party boys."_

"Let her go!" His eyes glowed bright red but she just laughed at him.

 _"Not in the mood for some hot girl on girl Scott?"_ She leaned down and touched the side of Allison's face with her free hand letting her claws gently scrape her skin. She dug her index finger in just enough to draw blood. Allison winced in pain, Scott growled and took a step forward. _"Watch yourself Scotty. The fun hasn't started yet."_ She tightened her grip on Allison's throat and Scott stepped back. _"Good boy."_

"Please let her go." He pleaded. "Cora? Cora you've got to..."

_"Oh please. Cora hates Allison. Anyone with the last name Argent is on her hit list. Especially after she heard about what happened with Erica and Boyd. Cora really liked Boyd, they were friends. The way I see it I'm doing Cora a favor, it's just one less hunter she has to worry about."_

Ethan stepped forward next to Scott. "You're lying. Cora doesn't want this, she's better than that. We're going to save her from you."

Isaac stirred in the corner as he regained consciousness. His eyes darted between Allison and Scott as he struggled to get back up. 

She looked over and smiled at him and took her hand away from Allison's throat but kept her in the chair with a hand on her shoulder. She wiped the blood from the cut on Allison's cheek and licked it off her finger. _"Maybe you're right Ethan. Maybe Cora is better than me and maybe you'll save her. But you'll have to do it without your favorite hunter."_

They all sprang forward but before any of them could react she wrapped her arm around Allison's neck and twisted until she heard the bone snap and her body went limp in the chair.


	5. Chapter 5

Lydia made Stiles driver her to the loft after getting off the phone with Aiden. When they pulled up Ethan and Aiden were standing outside.

"What happened?" Lydia asked running up to Aiden but he avoided her eyes and clenched his jaw. "What is it?" 

Stiles tried to run inside but Ethan grabbed his arm and stopped him. "You don't want to go in there." 

He shook of Ethan's hand and ran into the loft with Lydia right behind him. They both stopped when they saw Allison's body and Isaac sitting on the ground next to her crying. Stiles heard Lydia let out a small cry before walking over to her friend's lifeless body. Stiles looked over at Scott who was still frozen in shock by what had just happened. 

"She killed Allison Stiles" He said, his eyes glowing bright red for a second before going back to normal. He stared at Allison's body with tears in his eyes.

Stiles took a cautious step forward. "We still have to save Cora." 

"We don't even know if we can save her." Scott spat. "That thing has to die even if it means killing Cora too!"

Stiles was baffled by what he just said. "Killing Cora might not do anything. We have to try and save her." Everyone stopped and looked at the two of them but no one said anything. 

"Allison is dead Stiles..."

"But Cora isn't!" He took a couple step backward towards the door but kept his eyes on Scott. "I'm going to save Cora with or without you." He turned around and headed for his jeep. No one stopped him because they didn't know what to say to him. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stiles drove back home to figure out how to save her. When he got home he ran upstairs and went straight for his computer and figured there had to be something among the bullshit on the internet that could help him.

 _"You look like you're on a mission."_ He froze at the sound at her voice. _"Maybe I can help?"_

He turned around and saw her sitting on his bed. "What are you doing here? Gonna kill me too?" She grinned at him but he looked away, telling himself that it wasn't Cora.

 _"Oh Stiles don't be ridiculous. I like you to much to kill you."_ She leaned back on the bed still grinning and he could see fresh blood on her shirt.

"Who was it?"

She looked annoyed with the question as if he had insulted her. _"No one you know...at least Cora doesn't think so. She doesn't want you anymore traumatized then you already are. I know you've been having a hard time Stiles so if you wanna talk about it..."_

"Talk about what?" He was disgusted that all the things he had told Cora were now things that she could use against him. "All the people you've killed, including Allison. Why are you doing this?"

_"It's pretty simple Stiles. I like killing people, I like making people angry, and I love getting rid of hunters. You have no idea how much of a pain in the ass they are. With Allison I hit all three with one stone."_

Her smirk pissed him off. This was nothing to her, just a game. "Get out!"

She was surprised at his aggressiveness but shrugged it off and stood up _"Fine I'll leave but..."_

"That's not what I meant." He stood up and walked between her and the door. "Get out...of her. Get out of Cora."

_"And just where do you suggest I go? You know a strong meat suit is hard to find Stiles."_

He thought for a second and made up his mind. It was the only thing he could think of to save Cora. "Take me."

She stood up and looked him over, circling him like a shark. For a long time she didn't say anything and it made him nervous, as if she was about to pounce on him. _"Well I'll be... you're in love with her aren't you?"_ She was right in his face looking at him with Cora's eyes and her smile but he knew it wasn't her. 

"Cora is my friend. I care about her." It wasn't a lie because he did care about her and they were friends. He wanted to be more but that couldn't happen if she was possessed or killed.

She side-stepped around him and stopped at the door. _"I'm afraid I have no use for friends Stiles. Cora is a powerful werewolf but she's broken just enough for me to work my way in. I've got no use for a friend that."_ She turned and walked down the stairs.

Stiles groaned in frustration and followed behind knowing what she wanted to hear. "I do okay!"

She stopped but didn't turned around. _"You do what?"_ He clenched his jaw and looked down after her, not wanting to play into her game. _"If you can't say it then how can I be sure it's true?"_

"I love her okay! I'm falling in love with Cora...just get out of her." Another long silence as Stiles waited for her to say something.

Cora fought for any sort of control she could get back to tell him not to do it, to tell Stiles to run away but nothing happened. She was forced to stand by and watch herself kill six people but this was to much, this made her snap. She'd rather be stuck like this for eternity than have anyone else, especially Stiles, go through this. 

**I'm stronger than him. You said it yourself. He's no one, he's nothing. He doesn't love me, he barely knows me.**

_"I don't know Cora. He's pretty convincing, I mean look at that face. Not mention you're fighting pretty hard in here and it's making me very suspicious. Maybe you care about him more than you want me to think."_ Stiles assumed she was talking to Cora and suppressed a smile knowing she was still in there. 

**I don't care about him.** It was a lie and they both knew it. 

_"Then there shouldn't be a problem. Besides, who can resist a face like this?"_ She walked back up the stairs and chuckled at the sound of Stiles' heart pounding. _"You're in for one hell of a ride kid"_ She grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. 

Cora tried to hold on but her body ran cold and again she was plunged into darkness.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stiles stood petrified as dark smoke poured from Cora's mouth and pooled on the floor. Her body crumpled to the ground but before he could do anything he was surrounded by the dark smoke and was swallowed by it. For a second everything was dark but then he could see. Cora was slouched in the floor and he tried to moved to her but his body wouldn't comply.

Cora struggled to open her eyes and she looked up to see Stiles standing over her. He had a grin on his face as he looked back down at her and she knew it wasn't him anymore. "Y-you b-bitch!" It was hard to talk and even harder to move. Cora stayed on the floor trying to will her body to work again.

_"Now Cora that's no way to talk to a friend."_ She looked down at Stiles' body and at his hands. _"He's actually a lot stronger than he looks. Lots of issues this one has though. Almost as much as you do Cora. Let's take the new meat suit for a test drive shall we?"_ She said as she tried to over step Cora who reached out and grabbed Stiles' leg to stop her. 

She shook off Cora's grip and kicked her down the stairs. Cora tumbled and hit every step, not having enough control of her body yet to stop herself. She felt her arm snap and cried out and her head hit a couple of the steps hard. She landed on her back, her whole body in pain and trying to heal itself. 

_"Now Cora I think you know better than anyone right now that it's stupid to get in my way."_ She walked down the stairs and crouched down on the bottom step above Cora. _"I'm going to take poor little Stiles out and show him a good time. But to show you how good of a person I am, I'll let you say goodbye."_

Stiles felt a pull as if he were floating just on the surface of a pool can could be yanked down at any moment. "Cora?" The when the words actually left his lips he moved his hands to make sure that he had control. He reached down for her to make sure she was okay. "Cora I'm sorry...It wasn't..."

"Stiles?" She flinched away from his hand at first and realized it was him. "YOU IDIOT!" Rage filled her as she sat up and pushed him backwards onto the stairs. "Why would you offer yourself up? Why would you lie?" She grabbed him his shirt and restained herself from actually punching him in the face. 

He didn't move or flinch away. He was just happy that she was her again. "I couldn't just standby and let this happen and I didn't lie I am falling for you. You wouldn't be here if it wasn't...."

"Don't give me that guilt crap!" She yelled. Her brain was running a million miles an hour coming up with different scenarios to try and save him.

Stiles closed his hand around hers and he could see her brain working. "Scott was going to come after you and this was the only thing I could think of. He wont hurt me."

Cora thought for a second. "But she will. I'm going to send your ass back to hell you hear me bitch?" She watched as Stiles' eyes turned dark and a grin spread across his face. 

_"Is that a promise Cora?"_ She threw Cora across the room. _"Sucks not having the telekinesis anymore, that's the price you pay for a cheaper model. But it looks like my strength works just fine. I'd love to stay but I gotta run."_

Cora crashed into the mantle and when she looked up Stiles' was gone. She didn't take time to react because she knew the clock was ticking. Cora raced outside and headed to the clinic. She needed Deaton's help if she was going to save Stiles before he was forced to kill someone. He wouldn't be able to handle something like that, he couldn't handle that and Cora knew because she was barely handling it.


	6. Chapter 6

Cora's body hurt but she ran as fast as she could to the clinic to see Deaton. When she walked in everyone was already there. Lydia was the first one to spot her and everyone else turned and took a step back except for Scott. She could see he was about to go after her but she didn't have time for him. "Scott listen..."

A roar ripped from his throat as he lunged for her throat. Even though he was an alpha now she had been a werewolf her whole life and he was still getting used to his power. Cora dodged his attack and used his momentum to toss him across the room. "Scott liste..." Before she could say anything he lunged at her again.

His claws caught her arm and he pinned her down. "I'm gonna kill you for what you did!" He dug his claws into her shoulders and she cried out.

Cora twisted her body underneath him and kicked up with all her strength to get him off. "Listen to me!" He didn't listen, instead he went for her a third time. This time Isaac moved in too. Her frustration took over, she didn't have the time or energy to fight them both. All she cared about was getting to Stiles so when they got close she sat down on the floor to catch her breath and racked her brain for a plan. 

Everyone was surprised but Scott and Isaac didn't care. "Get up!" Scott yelled as he grabbed her by her arms, almost breaking them. 

He pushed her up against the wall and then it hit her. "Exorcism..." She mumbled and pushed Scott away from her. "We have to do an exorcism to save him." She slipped in the gap between Scott and Isaac towards the desk. She grabbed a pen and started scribbling it down before she could forget it.

Everyone looked around trying to figure out if it was a trick, even Scott and Isaac backed off. Lydia stepped forward with her arm on Aiden."Cora?" 

"That's why you're the genius Lydia." She kept scribbling down until she finished and looked up at them. Her shoulders burned and her muscles ached but she had to get to Stiles. "Now if you're done Scott, you mind helping me save your best friend?"

"What happened to Stiles?" Scott asked.

"He's an idiot that's what happened." She folded the paper and stuffed it in her pocket and turned to Deaton. "Do you have any holy water left?" He nodded and disappeared in the back. No one else moved and no one said anything and it pissed her off. "Hello! I'll do this by myself if I have to but thanks to Scott I'm weaker then I was when I came in here. Pull yourselves together or Allison wont be the only friend you loose tonight." Deaton came out with a jug of water with a rosary floating around in it. 

Lydia wiped her face and grabbed her keys. "What's the plan Cora?"

"Just follow me and I'll fill you in on the way." 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They stopped quickly at a store and picked up a couple containers of salt. Lydia drove as fast as she could following the directions Cora gave from the passenger seat. Isaac and Ethan were in the back and Scott and Aiden followed behind them on their bikes. "Pull over, we need to walk from here."

They all got out and started following Cora into the woods. The boys trailed behind but Lydia walked next to Cora. "Are you sure it's this way?"

"Yeah. She didn't take his jeep so she's on foot still. This is the fastest way to the arena. Right through these woods, it's a straight shot." She held her hand out to help Lydia over a fallen log. 

Scott watched from behind and kept seeing Allison's face in his head. "How do you know it's going to the arena?"

Cora glanced back at him but kept moving forward. "I don't."

He sped up so that he was right behind her. "What if you're wrong?"

She ignored his tone and tried to focus on finding Stiles. "I don't know."

"We could be walking into a death trap." The anger spilled from his voice. Isaac tried to hold grab him but Scott shook him off and stepped in front of Cora. 

She stopped and shrugged her shoulders. "Yep."

She tried to side step him but he blocked her again, his eyes glowing red this time. "This plan might not even work!"

"You got a better one Scott?" She yelled having had enough. She could handle the anger and badgering but now he was keeping her from Stiles and she didn't have the time or the patience for that. "You need to get your head out of your ass and get over it! You bitching isn't going to bring her back. This plan might not work, and we might be in the wrong place but Stiles needs me so I'm going to keep going. I didn't leave Derek and come back to this damn town to help him just to let him slip away from me. You can turn around and go back if you want but if you don't you really need to shut the hell up and move your feet." 

Cora pushed him out of the way and kept moving towards the arena. After about ten minutes she caught the sent in the air and took off towards it until she could see him. She could see Stiles through the darkness, his shirt and pants didn't have blood in them which meant she probably wasn't to late. In his hand she could see a long blade and smell the powder from a gun. 

Ethan was the first to catch up then Isaac, Lydia and Aiden, and Scott behind them. "She's got a gun." Cora whispered to them keeping her eyes on Stiles. They were only a few yards away from the arena so they had to do it now. "Be ready when I give the signal."

Lydia caught her arm as she started walking away. "Cora are you sure about this?"

"Just be ready." Cora ran around to cut him off before he could reach the end of the woods. 

_"Well if it isn't my favorite little puppy. Come to watch the show?"_

Cora tried to keep herself calm but the more she looked at Stiles' face the angrier she got because it wasn't him. It was her, picking through his brain like she had picked through hers. Just looking at her made Cora's skin crawl because she twisted his features to where he looked evil. His smile and even the way he moved his hands were more predator like than any werewolf Cora had seen."There won't be a show. I won't let you make him kill anyone."

She laughed and waved the knife around, pointing it at Cora. _"And how exactly do you plan to stop me? You hurt me you hurt Stiles and lets be honest Cora, you love him just as much as he loves you."_

"You maybe right but that just makes this easier." Cora took grabbed her water bottle and threw holy water at her and took advantage of her screams to tackle her to the ground. "Do it now!" She yelled for Aiden and Ethan as they came from the woods with the salt and poured a circle around them. 

Cora struggled to keep her down but even without Cora's extra strength she was still strong, really strong. She was able to turn it around so that she was pinning Cora down. _"Salt? That's the best you got?"_ She punched Cora in the face and brought the knife up to her throat. _"You see pooch you're here and I'm here. I can't leave this circle, of course you know that so one of your little brats is going to break the circle or Stiles is going to know what it feels like to crush the heart of a girl he loves...with his bare hands."_ She took the knife and dug in in under Cora's rib cage. 

"No!" Cora cried as Lydia moved to break the circle. "Don't." She struggled for her pockets tossed a piece of paper to Lydia's feet.

She dug her hand through the hole in Cora's chest and dug for her heart. _" You of all people should have known better Cora."_

Stiles could feel Cora's heart pumping in his hand and hear her screaming but he couldn't do anything. **"No!"** He didn't want to see but he couldn't close his eyes, he had no control over anything.

 _"Did you really think this was a good ide..."_ Lydia started chanting what was written on the paper. _"Stop or I'll kill her right now!"_ She screamed tightening her grip on Cora's heart. 

Lydia jumped, her hands shaking. "Keep...reading..." Cora choked out feeling her chest tighten like she was being crushed by an elephant. She tired to force her hand away and keep herself calm but she started to panic more.

 _"You seem a little scared Cora?"_ She tightened her grip again. _"Is that for you or for Stiles? He's terrified you know, I can feel it."_ Lydia read the last of it as fast as she could, careful to no mispronounce any of the words. _"This isn't over bitch. I'll find my way out and we'll play again."_

Black smoke poured from Stiles' mouth and into the ground around him and Cora. Everyone waited to see if it had actually worked as Stiles was frozen. 

"C-Cora?" He stammered, still trying to process everything and slowly freaking out. 

She grabbed his wrist to keep it steady so he wouldn't yank it out. "Welcome back." She whispered half smiling. "We gotta do this slowly so I'm gonna need you to open your hand."

She could see him starting to have a panic attack and she knew she had to calm him down. "Stiles listen to me...I'm fine I just need you to open your hand and I'll do the rest okay?" She put her free hand on the side of his face and made him look at her. 

He took a deep breath and nodded trying to focus on his hand and get it to listen to him again. 

Cora felt some of the pressure lessen and started guiding his hand out. "Now that we're all out of immediate dang..." Everything started to spin around her even though she was still laying down and it started to feel like she was underwater. She could see Stiles lips calling her name and Lydia saying something but couldn't hear what they were saying, then she was out.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cora woke up on one of the metal table in the animal clinic. When she looked over she saw Stiles sitting in one of the chairs across from her sleeping. She suppressed a groan as she sat up, he muscles were still stiff and ached when she moved but she ignored the pain and hopped off the table. One of her shirts was folded on Stiles' lap and she looked down at her own blood soaked catastrophe. 

When she reached for it Stiles shot away nearly scaring her half to death. "Whoa...oh sorry. You're awake?" He gathered himself together and straightening his clothes as he cleared his throat. 

"Please tell me I haven't been out for a few day or something?" She asked wide-eyed knowing Derek would freak out and hoping that no one had called him and told him what happened. 

Stiles shook his head and look up at the clock. "No only a few hours. Deaton said you probably wouldn't wake up for at least a day though. You probably shouldn't be stadin..."

Cora held up her hand to cut him off. She saw guilt wash over his face, she'd seen the same look on Derek everyday, and by the way he avoided her eyes it was about her. "Stiles I'm fine." He nodded but she could tell he hadn't got what she was saying. She saw her shirt clenched in his hand and reached down for it.

"I brought that in case you wanted to...oh..." She started taking off the shirt she had on and he quickly moved to turn around but she grabbed his arm to stop him. 

She let the bloody shirt drop to the floor and stood in front of him with her bare chest exposed. "I'm okay Stiles, really I am." She took his hand and put it to her chest where the hole was, now it was gone and almost completely healed except for a faint pink scar that looked like is was disappearing too. "You don't have anything to feel guilt about."

"I feel like I should've known it wasn't you." He whispered clenching his jaw. 

He cleared his throat again and dropped his hand away from her and she pulled the shirt that he bought her on. "The past is the past. We can't do anything about it now. Even if you did know there was nothing you could've done. Thing would've probably ended up the same." He didn't say anything back and after a while they hit awkward silence. "So where is everyone?" She asked walking back towards the table.

"I don't really know. I know Deaton went with Scott to talk to Allison's dad but that was a while ago. Lydia wanted me to text her when you woke up, she was worried."

She snickered and sat on the table kicking her feet through the air. "I killed her best friend..."

"That wasn't you Cora." He said cutting her off. 

"That's what I've been telling myself." She looked at his face and heard and anger in his tone that she hadn't heard before. This time she avoided his eyes and looked down at the floor. "We should go back to your place. I need to pack before I head out."

He stared at her for a second hoping he didn't hear he right. "You're leaving?"

She shrugged still not looking at him. "I was only going to stay the week to help you sleep but after everything...I don't know."

He hated the thought of her leaving suddenly. "It's only been two days. Seems like longer but...just stay a few more days I'm not completely cured of my nightmares yet." It wasn't a lie and he was desperate to get her stay. 

"Stiles..."

"I think I coming down with something." He started fake coughing into his fist. "I might need to miss school for a few more days." He walked over to her and pulled her away from the table. "Just a few days...I'm not ready to let you go yet."

Cora shook her head to hide her blushing and bit her lip so she wouldn't smile because wasn't sure if she could stay."I don't..." This time he cut her off with a kiss. Wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. She was stunned at first but gave in quickly tangling her hand through his hair and and doubts she had about staying started to melt away. "Maybe another day..." She said grinning into the kiss. "Or two."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They stayed locked in Stiles' room for two days. His dad didn't bother them and Stiles had ignored every phone call. Cora had talked to Derek so he wouldn't worry about her but she hadn't told him anything, she figured it was more of a face to face conversation. The only other person they talked to was Lydia because she was still a little freaked out and was really worried about them both.

Stiles tried to convince her to stay longer as she packed up her stuff but she couldn't. The news was flooded with talk of all the murders and Allison's funeral was the next day so she couldn't stay. She hadn't told him that though, only that Derek needed her. Stiles hadn't had a nightmare those two day which was really the reason she was there and he seemed better and that's all that mattered. 

They spent twenty minutes saying goodbye outside by her bike as they kissed and she drilled into him to call her more often, especially if things started to get bad again. He took all of her in trying to imprint her in his brain so he'd remember when she was gone, he wasn't thinking about nightmares or demons or funerals, only Cora. She had fixed him and he didn't want her to go because he was scared if she did it would all come back. 

When she finally broke away and cranked her bike. She sent Derek a text saying she was leaving and kissed Stiles one more time before driving away. She didn't say it to him because she knew it would upset him but everything he was feeling before she got there, the loneliness and the anger flooded her the second she pulled away. It wrapped around her and had a guilt soaked ribbon hold it all in.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr (halequeencora.tumblr.com)


End file.
